


Un altro sforzo

by KiyaSiph



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety Issues, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiyaSiph/pseuds/KiyaSiph
Summary: Victor sapeva bene cosa fosse l'ansia, cosa significasse sentirsi fuori posto e quanto fosse spaventoso pensare di non avere più nulla tra le mani.Era solo molto bravo a nasconderlo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, non ho la minima idea da dove sia uscita questa fic, non mi era neanche mai venuto in mente di scrivere qualcosa per il fandom di yoi w  
> Avevo iniziato a scrivere una Ulquihime che prima o poi posterò e all'improvviso mi è venuto in mente Victor e bam, a voi.  
> Ho scritto le prime tre pagine ieri dalle 2 alle 4 di notte e il resto l'ho finito questo pomeriggio, quindi scusate se ci sono errori! (E scusate per il finale brutto perché non mi convince)  
> Buona lettura!

**Disclaimar** : Yuri on Ice e i suoi personaggi non appartengono a me, ma a _Mitsuro Kubo, Sayo Yamamoto_

* * *

 

Sin da quando era bambino, per Victor Nikiforov il pattinaggio era tutto.

Non aveva molti ricordi della sua infanzia – non era un segreto che la sua memoria avesse sempre lasciato a desiderare – ma una cosa che non aveva mai dimenticato in tutta la sua vita era stata la sua prima volta sul ghiaccio. La ricordava alla perfezione, fosse stato in grado di disegnare probabilmente avrebbe saputo riprodurre ogni singola scena nei minimi dettagli, e se chiudeva gli occhi a volte poteva tornare su quel piccolo laghetto vicino casa e sentire il gelo del ghiaccio penetrargli nei guanti dopo la sua prima caduta (pochi secondi dopo aver messo pattino a terra, se vogliamo essere sinceri).

Quanto avrà avuto? Cinque? Forse sei anni. Con indosso un paio di piccoli pattini logori trovati chissà dove in casa e una giacca decisamente troppo grande per lui, aveva passato l'intero pomeriggio a cadere e a rialzarsi, ad evitare adulti e bambini che pattinavano con lui, ad imparare a tenersi in piedi e a scivolare piano sulla spessa lastra di ghiaccio. Si innamorò subito del rumore delle lame sul ghiaccio, del vento che gli spettinava i capelli quando pattinava, dell'eccitazione che provava ogni volta che riusciva a fare il giro del lago senza mai cadere, e presto quel pomeriggio si trasformò in svariati giorni, e ancora in diverse settimane, e poi in mesi.

 

Victor imparò molto presto che il pattinaggio gli offriva tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

Se era annoiato il ghiaccio lo faceva divertire, se era arrabbiato lo aiutava a sfogarsi, se si sentiva triste gli svuotava la mente e gli riportava il sorriso sulle labbra. Il pattinaggio non smetteva mai di sorprenderlo, e allora lui di rimando tentava di sorprendere gli altri.

A volte provava a saltare, a piroettare, imitava le mosse che gli capitava di vedere in qualche spettacolo in tv, e quando riusciva chi era presente gli sorrideva, gli applaudiva, a volte gli carezzava la testa per fargli i complimenti.

Sul ghiaccio, Victor aveva scoperto che anche per lui c'era qualcosa da fare. Che forse al mondo c'era posto anche per lui.

Quando era sul ghiaccio, Victor non era più solo.

 

Pochi anni dopo, qualcuno lo notò. Non aveva mai capito quale scherzo del destino portò Yakov nella sua città natale, ancora non riusciva a credere che il pattinaggio fosse riuscito a sorprenderlo ancora una volta. Nonostante non capisse, nonostante non ci credesse, Victor finì in qualche modo con l'essere un allievo di Yakov, e seguito dal suo fedele barboncino in giro per il mondo imparò che la sua passione aveva ancora tanto da offrirgli, migliaia di modi per stupirlo.

Victor imparò a sentire la musica e a farla sua, ad ascoltare le storie che il ghiaccio raccontava e a narrarle agli spettatori con ogni mossa del suo corpo, con ogni Salchow e Loop e Flip, con ogni grammo di forza che aveva in corpo. E ogni volta che il pubblico gli applaudiva, ogni volta che qualcuno piangeva e rideva e gli tirava mazzi di fiori e peluche, ogni volta che riusciva a tenere gli occhi di tutti incollati sulla sua figura e a sorprenderli, Victor sapeva di aver fatto la cosa giusta.

E non importava più se la medaglia fosse d'oro, o d'argento, o di bronzo, perché il suo obiettivo l'aveva già raggiunto. Andava bene così.

 

Proprio perché tutto andava bene, senza che neppure se ne accorgesse stupire le persone divenne un ossessione. Il pattinaggio, divenne un ossessione.

Prima di andare a letto, pensava a nuove mosse da imparare; appena sveglio, pensava a nuove coreografie da poter provare.

Davanti al mondo Victor faceva stupidi selfie, scherzava, flirtava con maschi e femmine, si atteggiava da frivolo e faceva promesse che si scordava di mantenere. Era sempre felice, egocentrico, scansafatiche, attraente, pieno di sé, sapeva quando essere serio ed era di buona compagnia in ogni situazione.

Quando era solo, Victor sperava che lo stomaco smettesse di fargli male ogni volta che si toglieva i pattini, si stringeva a Makkachin sperando che le mani smettessero di tremargli, ascoltava musica e chiamava persone per fare in modo che le voci nella sua testa smettessero di urlare.

Anno dopo anno, gli sembrava sempre più difficile nascondere tutto ciò che era rotto e corroso in lui, ma non demordeva e si sforzava sempre di fare almeno un altro sforzo.

Perché quando era sul ghiaccio, Victor aveva un posto nel mondo, non era più solo... ma senza i suoi pattini, tornava ad avere freddo e paura, ad essere il bambino che nessuno voleva in una casa troppo grande per lui.

 

Victor sentì per la prima volta il nome Katsuki Yuuri al Grand Prix Final.

Di norma, avrebbe girato per gli spogliatoi per salutare vecchi amici e conoscere nuovi rivali. Se fosse stato un giorno qualunque, probabilmente avrebbe trovato Yuuri e gli avrebbe stretto la mano, magari avrebbero potuto anche scattarsi una foto insieme e prima o poi diventare amici.

Quel giorno però le voci erano più rumorose del solito, e Victor si sarebbe volentieri tagliato le mani se fosse servito a farle smettere di tremare. Quindi restò al fianco di Yakov, rise e scherzò con chi gli rivolse la parola, e nonostante avesse vinto di nuovo la medaglia d'oro, il suo cuore gli diceva che non era abbastanza.

A ventisei anni, Victor sentì la magia rompersi, le voci urlargli che non aveva fatto abbastanza per ripagare il debito che aveva con il pattinaggio. Sorrise comunque, baciando una medaglia d'oro che sentiva di non meritare, e per la prima volta nella sua vita si sentì solo e spaventato anche sui propri pattini.

 

Fu pochi giorni dopo che incontrò realmente Katsuki Yuuri, al banchetto del Grand Prix Final.

L'aveva notato in un angolo della sala, ed era palese che non vedesse l'ora di andar via. Il ragazzo era timido, impacciato, evidentemente arrabbiato per la sconfitta subita, e Victor avrebbe scommesso tutte le medaglie che aveva vinto che il giovane non aveva la minima idea di come integrarsi nel gruppo. Lo guardò stranamente interessato, gli occhi che seguivano la mano di Yuuri prendere bicchiere dopo bicchiere dopo bicchiere di champagne. Al ventitreesimo drink iniziò a dubitare fosse davvero salutare bere così tanto alcool in così poco tempo.

Pensò di andare a fermarlo, ma a quanto pare Yuuri aveva già fatto da sé, e trattenne una risata mentre il giovane giapponese si legava la cravatta alla fronte e cominciava a fare spettacolo. Lo vide fare Pole Dance con Chris, sfidare Yuri Plisetsky a Break Dance, trasformare un banchetto teoricamente formale in un party decisamente fuori luogo.

E Victor rise di gusto, unendosi alle danze e avvicinandosi sempre di più a Yuuri – fino a fargli foto, fino a ballare con lui, fino a che il sorriso gli si stampò sulle labbra proprio come quando era caduto per la prima volta dai pattini a sei anni.

Fino a che Yuuri, totalmente ubriaco e fuori di sé, non gli chiese di diventare il suo coach.

Fino a che non si accorse che per la prima volta in vita sua fu qualcuno a stupire lui, e non viceversa.

Fino a che gli urli nella sua mente non divennero che un sommesso sottofondo.

A ventisette anni appena compiuti, Victor pensò che forse aveva trovato la forza di partecipare ad un'altra stagione.

 

Quando un anno dopo il video di Katsuki Yuuri divenne virale, Victor non fu affatto sorpreso di vedere il timido, impacciato, strano ragazzo dell'anno prima stupirlo ancora. Seguì ogni singola mossa di Yuuri con un'avidità che non pensava di avere, trattenne il fiato ad ogni singolo salto, ascoltò la storia che raccontava con ogni più piccolo movimento del corpo.

Guardò il video almeno dieci volte, perdendosi ogni singola volta nella musica che il corpo del giovane sembrava creare, nella storia che Victor non era riuscito a raccontare _così bene_ l'anno prima.

Partì per il Giappone il giorno stesso.

 

Agli occhi di Victor, lo “Yuuri giapponese” era un'antinomia vivente.

Yuuri si imbarazzava facilmente, arrossiva spesso (a volte Victor temeva di vedere gli occhiali del giovane appannarsi da un momento all'altro), balbettava molto e si agitava fin troppo facilmente. Era come una bomba pronta ad esplodere.

Autostima? Zero.

Fiducia in se stesso? Forse un po' meno di zero.

Scoprire che Yuuri era molto più che probabilmente la persona più ansiosa che avesse mai conosciuto lo fece sorridere più del dovuto.

Eppure quando era solo, Yuuri era... diverso. Volava sul ghiaccio come se quella fosse la sua vera casa, il posto in cui apparteneva, ed era la persona più elegante e seducente su cui Victor avesse mai posato gli occhi.

Fu strano capire che Yuuri era l'opposto di se stesso.

 

Era quando Yuuri riposava che Victor tornava sul ghiaccio. Non importava quanto fare il coach lo stancasse, non importava quando il suo corpo lo pregasse di riposarsi, non importava quanto odiasse se stesso e l'ansia che minacciava di divorarlo ogni volta che era solo, Victor non sapeva rifiutare l'invito delle lame che aveva ai piedi. Quindi chiudeva gli occhi inebriandosi del vento che gli carezzava via la frangia dagli occhi, piroettava allegro da una parte all'altra dello stadio, a volte canticchiava sottovoce qualche vecchia canzoncina russa. Qualunque cosa riuscisse o non riuscisse a fare, però, continuava a sentirsi odiato dalla cosa che più amava al mondo. Perché le voci non smettevano di ricordargli che non era abbastanza, non era abbastanza, non era abbastanza, non era abbastanza.

Non era mai abbastanza.

 

In una giornata fin troppo calda di novembre, mentre Yuuri era in una delle docce distrutto dall'ennesimo, estenuante allenamento, Victor si era ritrovato ancora una volta a pattinare da solo, nel vecchio stadio in cui Yakov gli aveva insegnato le basi del pattinaggio di figura più di 10 anni prima. Quella volta si ritrovò a fischiettare una strana canzoncina che aveva sentito canticchiare a Yuuri tempo prima, mentre passeggiavano per Hasetsu (o forse erano già a Beijing? Dio, doveva assolutamente fare qualcosa per la sua memoria da pesce rosso). Tra un loop ben riuscito e l'altro, Victor continuava a pensare a ciò che Yuuri gli aveva detto durante la coppa di Cina, solo pochi giorni prima.

“Devi solo credere in me più di quanto non lo faccia io!”, aveva detto.

“Non c'è bisogno che tu dica nulla!”, aveva urlato.

“Mi basta che tu mi stia vicino e non te ne vada!”, aveva pianto, e Victor tuttora non riusciva a capire.

Non capiva come potesse bastargli una cosa simile.

Victor non era bravo a consolare le persone, Victor non era bravo a mostrare i propri sentimenti, Victor non aveva mai imparato cosa significasse essere amato e vivere una vita felice.

L'unica cosa che sapeva fare, era stupire le persone. Presentarsi alle 4 di notte nella stanza di Chris con un mazzo di carte in una mano e una bottiglia di vino nell'altra, abbracciare Yurio quando meno se lo aspettava, riuscire in un quad mozzafiato durante una competizione.

Eppure Yuuri chiedeva così poco. Ogni volta che entrava nello stadio e pattinava per lui, e quando uscivano insieme e mangiavano in qualche ristorante del centro, e soprattutto quando gli sorrideva e lo guardava come se fosse la cosa più bella ed importante al mondo, Yuuri non faceva altro che chiedergli di amarlo ed essere felice.

Victor non capiva come potesse bastargli una cosa simile, davvero.

Eppure per la prima volta in quasi ventotto anni, nonostante il pubblico lo pregasse di tornare, e le voci continuassero a tormentarlo, e le mani continuassero a tremare, e lo stomaco a far male, Victor si era accorto che quando si toglieva i pattini non era più così spaventato, non sentiva più così tanto freddo.

 

Al fianco di Yuuri, Victor si sentiva completo, sentiva che sopportare la propria ansia fosse più facile. Era la prima volta che riusciva a stare così bene, con se stesso e con gli altri.

Non avrebbe mai pensato che “Finiamola qui, Victor” sarebbe stata la frase più spaventosa che avrebbe mai sentito nella sua vita.

 

“Hai fatto abbastanza per me, Victor,”

_No, non è abbastanza, non è ancora abbastanza, Yuuri, non è mai abbastanza, non-_

“È grazie a te che sono riuscito a mettere tutto me stesso nella mia ultima stagione.”

_Non ho ancora fatto nulla per te, c'è così tanto che voglio darti, così tanto, così tanto, così-_

“Ti ringrazio... per essere stato il mio coach.”

 

Ah.

Victor sentì le lacrime scendergli sul viso.

Quante persone gli avevano chiesto di tornare a pattinare quell'anno? Quante volte Victor aveva pregato nel suo cuore che la smettessero, che lo lasciassero in pace, che gli dessero tempo? Quante volte si era rifugiato in Yuuri?

Victor si accorse solo in quel momento che il giovane non gli aveva mai chiesto perché avesse smesso di pattinare. Gli aveva dato il tempo e lo spazio che gli serviva, l'aveva seguito e l'aveva guidato, gli era stato al fianco, e non l'aveva mai costretto a dirgli nulla.

“Sei così egoista, Yuuri.”

_Mi hai dato così tanto, non puoi darmi la possibilità di ricambiare?_

“Quindi non tornerai a pattinare?”  
“Come puoi chiedermi di tornare dopo aver deciso di ritirarti?”

 

Quel “parliamone domani” suonò molto come un “ _sei pronto, Victor_ ”, alle sue orecchie.

 

Era strano.

Victor era arrabbiato, ma il suo cuore non batteva così forte al pensiero di danzare di nuovo sul ghiaccio da quando aveva vent'anni anni.

Era spaventato, eppure non aveva mai provato così tanta voglia di tornare in pista, non era mai stato così ispirato.

Non voleva perdere Yuuri, non voleva perdere Yuuri, non voleva perdere Yuuri, eppure il suo cuore non era così sereno da anni.

Assistere alla finale lo fece sorridere, sorridere davvero, e vedendo Yuuri dedicargli la sua coreografia non riuscì più a stare fermo, a guardare e basta.

A fine esibizione Victor aspettò Yuuri a braccia aperte, con _di nuovo_ le lacrime agli occhi.

Era la prima volta che voleva pattinare per qualcuno, e non per se stesso.

 

Il fatto che Yuuri riesca a stupirlo anche quando se lo aspetta non smetterà mai di far sorridere Victor. Per questo non riesce a trattenersi quando Yuuri gli si lancia addosso, quando gli urla “Pattina con me ancora per un altro anno, Victor!”, quando stavolta è Yuuri a piangere, di nuovo.

“In cambio allora dovrai diventare campione del mondo almeno cinque volte, mi raccomando.”, gli aveva risposto, e poi avevano sorriso l'uno sulle labbra dell'altro.

 

Quella sera pattinò anche Victor con Yuuri – insieme – e oh, quanto gli era mancato sentire il ghiaccio raccontargli la storia di centinaia di milioni di persone. Non riuscì a non sentirsi emozionato mentre pensava a cosa si fosse perso negli ultimi anni, e non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo dal suo compagno neppure per un momento.

Victor sorrise, il respiro affannato e le orecchie piene di applausi. Aveva insegnato a Yuuri a saltare, a sorprendere gli altri, a superare le proprie paure sapendo che se fosse caduto non sarebbe stato solo – Victor in primis gli avrebbe teso la mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi. Nonostante gli sbagli, nonostante non avesse la benché minima idea di come essere un buon coach, aveva insegnato Yuuri ad avere più fiducia in se stesso.

 

Ma Yuuri non poteva nemmeno immaginare quanto Victor gli fosse grato.

 


End file.
